Avant que la légende n'arrive
by SaphirActar
Summary: Quelques songfics pour marquer les jours qui nous séparent de KHIII. Quelques songfics qui n'auront peut-être plus aucun sens après la sortie du jeu. Quelques songfics où l'auteur a essayé de ne pas faire de favoritisme dans le choix des persos mais a raté un peu.
1. I have questions for you

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! Cela faisait un moment hein ? Depuis le 24 décembre pour être précis. Je reviens avec quelques songfics pour faire le décompte avant KHIII ! C'est un défi que nous nous sommes données avec Ejes ! Nous avons chacune choisi 5 chansons et l'autre a choisi les thèmes. Sauf pour celle d'aujourd'hui. Celle d'aujourd'hui est un ajout de ma part, parce que grâce à Ima, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée, merci à toi, cet OS est donc totalement dédicacé à ton attention ! La chanson du jour est "I have questions" de Camila Cabello ! Et l'idée de base est la confrontation de deux personnages qui ont bien des choses à se dire... Surtout un en fait, comme vous allez le voir !**

* * *

Il se tenait devant le manoir et il avait l'impression que son coeur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine. Un coeur enfin. Pourtant, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était contente car depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, des sentiments affluaient en lui et il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Qu'est ce que cette mélancolie quand ses yeux se posaient sur le manoir ?

Qu'est ce que cette tristesse au fond de son coeur ?

Il avait fait tout ce chemin depuis le Jardin Radieux jusqu'à la Citée du crépuscule pour comprendre ce qui brûlait au fond de sa poitrine. En se retrouvant devant le manoir, il ne savait pas comment mais il comprit pourquoi ce lieu lui faisait tant d'effet.

C'est parce que c'était qu'il était mort.

Pas lui, mais une personne qui avait beaucoup compté auparavant.

 _Why did you leave me here to burn?  
I'm way too young to be this hurt_

Mais qu'est ce qui était arrivé exactement ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne faisait que ressentir.

Même sa propre mort l'étonnait. Par mort, il fallait comprendre celle de son simili, celui qui n'avait pas de coeur. Il s'en rappelait vaguement mais s'en souvenir semblait hors de ses moyens. Seule une vague souffrance lui revenait mais il persistait.

Il voulait savoir où était passée cette personne qu'il avait bien aimé.

« Où es-tu ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec moi ? »

Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Est-ce que cette personne l'avait abandonné ? Non, il était certain que non. Mais alors où ? Il décida de retourner au Jardin Radieux, le manoir Oblivion ne lui apportant pas plus de réponse.

 _Counting wounds and I am trying to numb them all_

 _Do you care, do you care?  
Why don't you care?_

"- Maintenant, nous allons devoir poursuivre cette expérience.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? J'ai entendu le maître en parler et...

\- Dangereux ou pas, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix. Enfin si, toi tu es trop jeune pour participer alors dégage d'ici. Tu vas nous gêner.

\- Je veux apprendre. Je ne dérangerais pas. S'il te plait...

\- Tu me promets de m'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil ? Au moindre ordre ?

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- ... Bon dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu peux rester. »

C'était un vieux souvenir qui datait de sa première vie avec un coeur mais il le gardait bien au chaud dans son coeur. Il se souvenait de sa vie de simili en partie mais certaines parties manquaient. Notamment sa mort... Et celle de son ami. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas ?

" Est-ce que j'étais seulement là pour lui ? Est-ce... Est-ce que c'était vraiment mon ami ? »

 _I gave you all of me  
My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears  
_

Alors qu'il déambulait dans son laboratoire, en pleine réflexion, il ne vit pas que quelqu'un d'autre rentrait. Quand le visiteur toussa pour signaler sa présence, il manqua de renverser une fiole précieuse et la rattrapa de justesse. Au moins, il lui restait des réflexes. Quand il se retourna pour voir qui venait lui rendre visite, il fut surpris.

« - Axel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Mon nom, c'est Lea, tu as déjà oublié, Ienzo ?

\- Oui, Lea... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Eh bien je passais dans le coin alors je suis venu dire bonjour.

\- C'est gentil... Mais tu as l'air un peu... ailleurs ?

\- Peut-être parce que... Hum, tu sais, on a toujours des choses à se reprocher de sa vie de simili alors bon... Je suppose que j'y pense. Pas toi.

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler de tout. Par exemple, je ne me souviens pas de ma mort... Et je ne me souviens pas de celle de Vexen. »

Un silence s'installa et la gêne sur le visage de Lea ne fit que s'accroitre.

 _I was there, I was th_ _ere, when no one was  
Now you're gone and I'm here_

"- Alors tu n'as aucun souvenir de... de la manière dont ça s'est terminé ?

\- Absolument pas. Tu te souviens de ta fin de simili toi ?

\- Très bien oui. Je me souviens très bien et ce n'était pas très heureux.

\- Oh... Est-ce que par chance tu saurais quelque chose à mon sujet ? Même le moindre petit détail peut avoir son importance ! Un rien... ça pourrait tellement m'aider, Lea !

\- Eh bien... Oui, je sais vaguement comment tu es mort et...

\- Et quoi ? demanda Ienzo, sa question suvie par un long silence. Oh. Tu sais aussi comment Vexen est mort n'est-ce pas ? »

Parfois, un silence apporte plus de réponse que des mots.

 _I have questions for you_

"- Lea... Tu sais quelque chose... Dis le moi s'il te plait.

\- Parfois, c'est mieux de ne pas savoir Ienzo.

\- Peu importe, je veux savoir. Lea...

\- Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer à vrai dire. Tu vois, quand j'étais un simili, j'ai fait des mauvaises choses.

\- Nous avons tous fait des mauvaises choses en tant que simili.

\- Moi particulièrement. J'ai... Je me suis sali les mains pour d'autres personnes.

\- Pour... Pour Xemnas tu veux dire ?

\- Non. Enfin, indirectement oui. Mais à l'époque c'était pour Saïx. »

Toute la tristesse du monde semblait résider dans son regard. Ienzo savait que Lea connaissait Saïx avant. Peut-être que c'était comme lui et Even... Mais pas le même genre de relation évidemment. Dans un cas, c'était de l'amitié, dans l'autre plutôt une relation père-fils... Enfin, sans doute. Comment pouvait-il en être sûr sans connaître les pensés d'un côté ?

« - Et Saïx... Il... Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Parfois les gens qu'on aime nous déçoivent. Mais peut-être que c'est nous qui les décevons.

\- Saïx t'a beaucoup déçu ?

\- Oui... Mais moi aussi. Je l'ai abandonné."

 _Number one, tell me who you think you are  
You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart  
_

"- Alors dis moi, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Even ? Enfin, Vexen...

\- Il comptait beaucoup pour toi ?

\- Oui... C'était un peu comme... Comme un père.

\- Ah oui... Sa fin en tant que simili n'était pas jolie à voir. Vois-tu, il a essayé d'entraver la route de Sora et... Il devenait trop dangereux. Quelqu'un devait absolument l'arrêter.

\- Maintenant que je suis dans le camp de Sora, je comprends. Qui ?

\- C'était... C'était moi. »

Ienzo aurait voulu lui en vouloir et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Mais il comprenait aussi et c'était ce paradoxe qui lui faisait le plus mal.

 _Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool?  
I should have never ever ever trusted you _

"- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Lea ?

\- Je l'ai... Il a brûlé. Il travaillait pour Marluxia et... autant Xemnas que Saïx voulaient s'en débarrasser. Je n'avais pas le choix d'autant que Sora est...

\- Roxas est son simili je sais. Comment as-tu...

\- Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir... Et je... C'est normal.

\- Et moi alors ? Je travaillais pour Vexen. Tu m'as tué aussi.

\- Pas exactement.

\- Pas exactement ? Mais ce n'est pas une réponse !

\- Disons que j'ai mené ton meurtrier jusqu'à toi. Répliku. Néo-Riku. La marionnette.

\- Il m'a... Il m'a tué ? Pourquoi je... Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- C'était horrible, il faut mieux que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

\- Pas eu l'occasion. Et puis... C'était difficile. Tu comprends, j'ai... J'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner de cette période là.

\- Mais comment peut-on tuer des gens de sang-froid ?

\- Crois-moi, quand tu n'as pas de coeur, la question ne se pose pas.

\- Si on t'avait demandé... Si Saïx t'avait demandé de tuer Roxas, tu l'aurais fait ?

\- ... Non. »

 _Number three, why weren't you, who you swore that you would be?  
I have questions, I got questions haunting me  
_

"- Mais alors est-ce que... Est-ce que ce n'est pas la preuve que tu avais un coeur ? Que tu aurais pu les épargner ? Que... que les similis peuvent avoir un coeur ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Maintenant, je n'ai plus Roxas... Ni elle...

\- Elle ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle a existé mais... J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait une elle avec Roxas et moi... Même si j'ai oublié son nom et son visage.

\- Je crois m'en souvenir aussi. Dis moi, Lea... Pourquoi Even n'est pas revenu avec nous ?

\- Tu sais la réponse aussi bien que moi, Ienzo.

\- S'il te plait, dis le moi. Je veux... Je veux être sûr.

\- Even est revenu à la vie mais il est dans le camp de Xehanort. Ses yeux sont jaunes. »

Ienzo eut l'impression de couler dans un puits sans fond et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

 _I have questions for you_

« - Even comptait beaucoup pour toi alors... Je n'en savais rien.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment du genre démonstratif... Mais oui, il a toujours été là pour moi et j'aurais aimé que l'inverse soit vrai aussi.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour lui... Ni pour Roxas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'on peut les sauver ? »

 _I have questions for you_

« - Je crois que c'est pour cela que je suis venu au départ. J'ai retrouvé des rapports d'Ansem le Sage et... Toi le scientifique, tu devrais y jeter un oeil.

\- Oh, fit Ienzo en s'empressant d'examiner les papiers que Lea lui tendait. Oui, je vois, très bien... Peut-être qu'on pourra sauver Roxas ! Et même Even.

\- C'est vrai ? Ce serait vraiment merveilleux.

\- Je... Je sais que je devrais t'en vouloir mais... Je sais que tu as agis sous ordres et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous travaillions ensemble pour aider nos amis.

\- Parfait. Je suis ravi que tu... Que tu ne sois pas si faché...

\- Oh, Lea, j'ai une question. Saïx. Enfin, Isa... Tu veux le sauver ?"

Lea ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Ienzo ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cela. Avait-il perdu tout espoir de sauver Isa de Xehanort ? Ou avait-il l'impression de l'avoir trop abandonné pour qu'Isa accepte son aide ?

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Au fond de son coeur, il se souvient de toi. »

Mais Lea était déjà parti depuis bien longtemps.

 _I have questions for you_


	2. More than it seems

**C'est reparti, un nouveau jour, une nouvelle songfic ! Cette fois, c'est sur le personnage préféré de la petite moi de 12 ans et pourtant, j'ai bien galéré à écrire sur lui, être le favori, ça n'aide pas toujours. La chanson est "More than it seems" de Kutless et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup (vous allez me dire "normal que tu l'aimes, sinon tu l'aurais pas choisi", ce à quoi, je répondrai "oui"). Elle m'a d'ailleurs inspiré une scène pour une autre fanfic mais ça n'a absolument aucun rapport. Je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture... et penser que KHIII approche à grand pas ! Dernier jeudi sans KHIII, youhou ! (PS : merci pour les reviews, j'y réponds dès que je peux, promis !).**

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour et sentit un air aussi pur sur sa peau. C'était agréable de se sentir vivant. Il avait longtemps imaginé comment serait sa sortie des ténèbres et elle était beaucoup plus simple que dans bien de ses rêves.

« Ce doit être un rêve, je vais fermer les yeux et les rouvrir dans le noir. »

Cependant, ce n'était pas un rêve cette fois. Il était bel et bien sorti des ténèbres.

 _Is my imagination running away or is all this really happening to me?  
Am I a prince in a far-away land filled with fantasy?_

Où se trouvait-il ? Il n'avait aucune idée du nom de cet endroit. C'était une plage surplombée par de grandes falaises, bien différente de celle de son île.

Son île.

Pourrait-il seulement la revoir un jour ? Sans doute s'il y mettait du sien.

Il avait encore du mal à savoir s'il avait encore le droit d'être ne serait-ce qu'en vie, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ses amis avaient souffert à cause de son égoisme, parce qu'il avait eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs, que son monde ne lui suffisait plus.

Un mauvais ami, voilà ce qu'il était.

Mais ne pouvait-il suivre un autre chemin ? Devenir meilleur ?

 _Where is reailty and what are the actions that will define who I am?  
I am holding on to the visions I've seen of what I could be  
It's what I should be_

Actuellement, Riku rêvait de retrouver Sora et Kairi, ses deux meilleurs amis. De pouvoir vivre à nouveau avec eux sous le soleil, d'être heureux.

Il revoyait les rayons du soleil caressés sa peau, le vent marin agité sa chevelure argentée tandis que des rires raisonnaient autour de lui, dans l'insouciance de l'enfance.

Riku revoyait la douceur de Kairi, qui avait un mot gentil pour tout le monde ou une idée nouvelle pour s'amuser. Elle avait cette petite étincelle dans le regard qui la rendait incroyable.

Riku revoyait le sourire de Sora, sa gentillesse et son côté enfantin qui faisait toute sa force. Un mot de sa part suffisait à retrouver l'espoir et avoir envie de partir au bout du monde avec lui.

C'était ça son rêve.

 _More than it seems these dreams inside blur reality's line  
If I could believe the dreams aside, I am capable more than it seems  
More than it seems_

Son voyage dans les ténèbres avait été horrible mais très instructif. Riku avait appris à mieux se connaître, à comprendre ce qu'il y avait au fond de son âme. Il était devenu plus fort. Le royaume des ténèbres était vraiment un endroit parfait pour se retrouver face à soi-même. Parfois, il y avait des longs moments de doute, des moments où toute la lumière paraissait avoir disparu pour de bon et où les ténèbres le faisaient sombrer dans les plus noirs recoins de son coeur.

C'était aussi dans ces moments qu'il pouvait se regarder réellement en face et comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Ce qu'il voulait être réellement.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas si simple.

 _Passing through darkness into my own world  
Will I be more than when I left, be more than when I left?_

Le monde serait-il encore le même que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé ?

Ses amis allaient-il bien ?

Riku n'était sûr de rien. Il n'était même pas sûr de lui-même. Même pas certain d'être digne d'être encore l'ami de Sora et Kairi.

Comment ces amis réagiraient-il en le voyant ? Avait-il suffisamment changé pour mériter de rester à leur côté et d'être heureux ?

La route était encore longue et il lui fallait changer fondamentalement. Cette fois, il devait murir mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Devenir plus fort ne signifiait pas écraser les autres ou renier tout ce qu'il était. Le chemin était long mais Riku était bien décidé à l'emprunter.

 _Never letting go of the lessons I've learned, this will make a change  
A change within me_

« Les ténèbres et la lumière doivent cohabiter pour l'équilibre. »

On lui avait dit cette phrase et elle lui paraissait totalement cohérente avec ce qu'il avait pu observer. Ce n'était pas bon de se battre contre les ténèbres en soit, pas plus que la lumière. Il fallait savoir trouver un équilibre entre les deux, les accepter.

C'était ce sur quoi Riku travaillait, son rêve d'une certaine façon. Plus jamais il ne voulait succomber et faire du mal à ses amis. Plus jamais.

 _More than it seems these dreams inside blur reality's line  
If I could believe the dreams aside, I am capable more than it seems_

Il dut se confronter à nouveau aux ténèbres, puisque le sans-coeur de Xehanort revint le voir et le confronta aux plus noirs recoins de son âme.

Pour gagner, il fut même contraint de perdre.

C'était difficile mais il se promit de ne pas perdre face à sa part d'ombre.

Ses faiblesses ressortaient par moment et il pensait ne jamais gagner, succomber.

Pourtant au fond de lui, la lumière finissait toujours par l'aider à gagner.

« Sora a raison. Mes amis sont ma force. »

 _This time I won't run away  
I found the strength to fight life's long days_

"- C'est ridicule, tu ne peux pas me battre, Riku.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela, Xehanort ?

\- Tu m'as accepté en toi. De ton plein gré. Il y a des ténèbres en toi, c'est indéniable.

\- Même le coeur le plus pur possède sa part de ténèbre.

\- Alors reste avec moi ! Tu deviendras plus fort, tu pourras enfin devenir un maître de la keyblade. Ce don a toujours été le tien dès le départ.

\- Il m'a été confié en effet, mais pour que je fasse le bien autour de moi. Maintenant Xehanort, disparais ! Tu es sur mon chemin.

\- Je pars pour cette fois, Riku, mais je reviendrai. Je reviendrai toujours.

\- Je le sais. Mais à chaque fois, je te combattrai. Encore et encore. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

\- Ton espoir est dérisoire, il mourra bien vite.

\- Oh non au contraire. Mon rêve vivre. »

 _More than it seems these dreams inside blur reality's line  
If I could believe the dreams aside, I am capable more than it seems_

Après de nombreuses épreuves, enfin, Riku put retrouver Sora et Kairi, ainsi que le roi Mickey et tous les autres. Ce fut difficile pour lui, surtout quand il repensait à toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait faite, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait causé. Tout cela s'annihila dès qu'il avait entendu Sora lui parler. Cela faisait si longtemps mais c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

« Riku, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenu. Mon meilleur ami. »

Ce n'était que des mots mais cela le toucha au plus profond de son coeur. Ses amis étaient son plus grand trésor et il se promit de toujours les protéger, pour réparer ses erreurs.

« Je suis revenu, Sora. Et je ne repartirai pas sans toi. »

Le sourire qu'il récolta en retour était plein de chaleur et de vérité. C'était le premier pas vers la réalisation de son rêve... Ou peut-être que son rêve était déjà accompli ?

 _'Til there's nothing left of me  
Show me the way to these dreams_


	3. Good times

**MERCI EJES ! Hum, pardon, mais pour cette chanson, si je n'avais pas eu ce thème là, j'aurais sans doute intenté un procès à Ejes... Et je pense qu'elle aurait compris. Cette chanson nous fait toutes les deux penser à ce trio, alors pourquoi se priver d'écrire sur eux ? De leur imaginer un dénouement heureux ? On aura surement la réponse d'ici quelques temps d'ailleurs pour eux, j'ai hâte et peur. La chanson est "Good times" du groupe All time lows, n'hésitez pas à aller voir leurs chansons, personnellement, je les trouve vraiment très chouettes ! A bientôt, mes braves matelots !**

* * *

Ils étaient là, comme d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas la bonne heure. D'habitude, c'était toujours au coucher du soleil que le trio se réunissait et cette fois, pour leur jour de congés, ils avaient décidé d'assister au levé de l'astre du jour. En réalité, ils avaient tous fait une nuit blanche incroyable, où ils n'avaient pas cessé de discuter, de rire et même de chanter. Pour des similis, c'était vraiment peu commun mais ils ne se considéraient pas comme des similis habituels. Normalement, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de sentiments, mais ils commençaient un peu à douter, surtout pour celui du milieu.

C'était un matin décidément bien agréable et le trio comptait bien en profiter.

 _On a fault line, late night  
Underneath the stars we came alive  
And singing to the sky just felt right  
I won't forget the good times_

"- Cette fois, on peut se reposer toute la journée.

\- Axel, tu passes ton temps à te reposer, c'est incroyable.

\- Laisse le, Xion, la pressa Roxas. C'est un vieux débris que nous avons pour ami.

\- Je t'ai entendu Roxas, ce n'est pas très gentil.

\- Oh, tu sais bien que j'aime bien te taquiner, Axel.

\- Tu parles de meilleurs amis, j'aurais dû mieux choisir.

\- Des meilleurs amis, répéta Xion. On est vraiment meilleurs amis ?

\- Bien sur, Xion, sourit Axel. On s'amuse bien ensemble.

\- Mais est-ce que... Est-ce que ça durera toujours ?

\- Toujours Xion... Aussi longtemps qu'Axel aimera dormir. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et croquèrent dans leur glace matinale, sans doute pas la dernière de la semaine ni même sans doute de la journée.

 _While the punks started picking fights  
With the skater kids under city lights  
Remember how we laughed 'til we cried  
I won't forget the good times_

"- Axel...

\- Tu voulais me parler Roxas ? Eh Xion n'est pas là...

\- Non, elle n'est pas encore rentrée de mission.

\- Ah. Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Axel... Est-ce que si un jour, on doit être séparé, on sera toujours amis ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi on serait séparés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me posais juste la question, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se voit pas qu'on ne se voit pas qu'on doit forcément s'oublier. On restera toujours amis même si on quitte cette ville du soleil couchant.

\- C'est la Citée du Crépuscule non ?

\- Rooh, j'essayais juste de lui trouver un surnom monsieur le rabat-joie.

\- Pardon, pardon... Merci Axel.

\- Bah, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Les amis, c'est là pour ça."

 _I never want to leave this sunset town  
But one day the time may come  
And I'll take you at your word  
And carry on_

Il courait au milieu d'une pluie fine qui s'insinuait même sous son épais manteau. Il aurait pu s'épargner cette peine, en empruntant un couloir obscure, mais sa colère le faisait faire des bêtises. Maintenant, il allait quitter cet endroit. Quitter ses amis.

« Axel a dit qu'on serait toujours amis. »

Maintenant, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait le croire ou non. Roxas ne savait même pas s'il reverrait Axel un jour. Ou... Ou elle, cette personne dont il n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler. Elle qui avait pourtant existé, il en était sûr.

Roxas partit en essayant d'éviter Axel. Les au revoirs, c'était trop difficile.

 _I'll hate the goodbye  
But I won't forget the good times  
I won't forget the good times_

"- Axel, c'est quoi un meilleur ami ?

\- Comment je pourrais te répondre, Xion, je n'en ai jamais eu.

\- Pourtant... Tu connaissais Saïx avant non ?

\- Oui, Roxas, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on était... amis.

\- Pourtant, au début où je te connaissais, il venait souvent te voir.

\- Parce que je c'était à lui que je faisais mes rapports de mission.

\- Pourquoi ce n'était pas à Xemnas ?

\- Ecoute Xion, cela ne regarde que lui et moi, fin de l'histoire.

\- Est-ce qu'il arrive à Saïx de... De faire une autre tête que la sienne ?

\- Roxas, explosa de rire Axel. Eh bien avant oui mais... Les temps ont changé.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes les temps d'avant ? demanda Xion.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste content d'être là avec vous maintenant. »

 _We were bare-knuckled, tight lip  
Middle fingers up, ego trip  
Devil may care but we didn't mind  
I won't forget the good times_

"- Axel n'est toujours pas rentré de mission ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive.

\- Oh, je vois. J'espère qu'il rentrera bientôt.

\- Tu parles. Xion, je te paris que quand il va rentrer, il va juste vouloir dormir.

\- Ce serait bien son genre, oui.

\- Demyx m'a dit qu'il draguait peut-être des filles... Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ?

\- Aucun idée, je ne comprends pas bien le concept.

\- En tout cas, j'espère qu'il reviendra très vite qu'on fasse des missions ensemble.

\- Tu savais qu'Axel avait un chien quand il était humain, Roxas ?

\- Oh, non, il ne me l'avait jamais dit.

\- Il s'appelait Bonfire, c'est adorable non ?

\- Oui ! Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu... Tu crois que les chiens peuvent devenir des similis ou des sans-coeurs ?

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien, Xion. »

Ils passèrent un moment à réfléchir au sujet sans trouver de réponse.

 _We're the boys in black smoking cigarettes  
Chasing girls who didn't know love yet  
As the bonfire moon came down  
I won't forget the good times_

"- Je dois partir. C'est tout.

\- Si tu pars ainsi, tu vas te faire du mal. Tu vas lui faire du mal.

\- Cela ne compte plus. Je suis désolée mais il y a d'autres choses en jeu, Axel.

\- Et... Tu vas aussi me faire du mal, Xion.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu sais ce que je suis. Une marionette.

\- Mais est-ce que tu es obligée de vivre comme tel ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je n'ai pas de coeur.

\- Comme nous. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir ?

\- Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec vous mais... Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

 _I never want to leave this sunset town  
But one day the time may come  
And I'll take you at your word  
And carry on_

Elle partie sans dire au revoir, parce que c'était trop difficile et de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'elle aurait dit ? Qu'elle partait sans savoir où ? La belle affaire !

« Tu n'es pas obligée de vivre comme un marionnette. »

C'était peut-être vrai mais elle n'en savait rien. Il fallait bien qu'elle suive un chemin mais tous les chemins semblaient conduire à la souffrance de quelqu'un. Quitte à choisir, Xion préférait autant que ce soit la sienne.

Ses amis allaient lui manquer. Peut-être qu'elle aussi leur manquerait...

 _I'll hate the goodbye  
But I won't forget the good times  
I won't forget the good times_

Il y avait autrefois un trio qui s'installait toujours sur le clocher pour regarder le coucher du soleil en mangeant des glaces. La vendeuse de glaces s'en souvenait très bien, ils faisaient partie de ces meilleurs clients. Ils étaient toujours très polis, autant les deux garçons que la demoiselle. Elle aimait les regarder, parce que souvent, ils étaient de bonne humeur et riaient. C'était agréable de voir des jeunes gens aussi enthousiastes. Cela manquait cruellement à la Citée du Crépuscule. Pour cette dame, c'était une bonne époque. Quand ils cessèrent de venir, les jours lui parurent devenir longs, mornes. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils reviendraient ensemble admirer le coucher du soleil et surtout, qu'ils allaient bien.

 _When we laughed  
When we cr_ _ied  
Those were the days  
We owned the nights_

"- Tu as changé, Axel, lui lança Saïx avec une violente sincérité.

\- Non, répondit intérieurement le numéro VIII. C'est toi qui a changé. »

Axel avait beau dire que non mais il se rappelait très bien de ce qu'était sa relation avec Saïx avant de perdre leurs coeurs. Du temps où ils étaient Lea et Isa, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Cela ne comptait plus maintenant. Isa avait tellement changé. Il y avait la cicatrice bien sûr mais surtout le caractère qui s'était refroidit d'un seul coup, avec une rapidité radicale.

« On ne peut pas revenir en arrière n'est-ce pas ? »

Il préférait ne plus penser à cette époque qui lui faisait mal au coeur. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui n'en a pas. Ironique et terriblement tragique.

« S'il y avait moyen de tous les sauver... »

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : dans son cas, à vouloir sauver tout le monde, on ne sauve personne. Pire. On entraîne des êtres chers dans une chute longue et certaine. Axel aurait tellement voulu pouvoir rester dans cette ville, admirer ce coucher de soleil avec ses amis toute sa vie mais même ce plaisir simple, il ne l'aurait plus jamais

 _Locked away  
Lost in time_

 _I found the nerve  
To say that_

 _I never want to leave this sunset town_

Axel courait dans une ruelle, blessé à mort. C'était Saïx cette fois. Son ami avait bien montré de quel côté il était. Cela faisait mal, mais le rouquin avait une mission à accomplir, pour personne d'autre que pour lui-même. Au milieu des buildings et sous le ciel noir, il courait en espérant que tout irait bien. Il savait très bien qu'il allait finir sa vie mais pour le moment, il se concentrait désespérément sur des pensés plus positives.

« Je veux le revoir. Une dernière fois... Une dernière fois."

Il savait bien que cela ne lui serait pas accordé mais il avait tant perdu. D'abord Isa puis Roxas... Et elle... Il ne savait pas qui elle était mais il l'avait perdu aussi.

Toute cette souffrance, alors qu'il aurait juste voulu sauver tout le monde.

L'objectif d'Axel était de revoir Roxas une dernière fois. C'était vitale, il avait besoin de savoir si... Si son meilleur ami se souvenait encore de lui. Si son meilleur ami l'aimait toujours et de cela, il n'était absolument pas certain.

« Il n'est pas encore l'heure de dire au revoir. »

 _But one day the time may come  
And I'll take you at your word  
And carry on  
I'll hate the goodbye  
But I won't forget the good times_

Trois destins séparés par les affres du destin.

Il était une fois un trio qui souhaitait juste vivre heureux, rester ensemble pour toujours.

Hélas, ils connurent un destin tragique.

La première fut oubliée de tous en tentant de sauver les deux autres.

Le deuxième dut retourner là d'où il venait car il n'était qu'un simili. Ainsi, son existence disparut purement et simplement, mais les gens se souvinrent de lui.

Le troisième demeura mais s'il perdit la vie une fois, il retrouva son coeur. Cependant, son existence n'était qu'un amas de tristesse où il ne trouvait pas sa place.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre heureux sous le soleil, dans cette ville où la vendeuse de glaces les attendait encore ? Personne n'avait la réponse à cette question.

Peut-être que le destin un jour leur donnerait une nouvelle chance.

Le troisième et dernier l'espérait de toute son âme, lui qui attendait, sa vie n'ayant d'autre sens que de servir le monde en tant que porteur de la keyblade.

Son coeur était revenu mais il n'était pas réparé.

 _I won't forget the good times_

 _I never want to leave this sunset town  
But one day the time may come  
And I'll take you at your word  
And carry on_

Un jour, le trio se retrouva.

Ce n'était pas sur le clocher mais sur une plage au crépuscule.

Axel était venu parce que des amis l'avaient invité, sans qu'il en connaisse la raison.

La guerre était terminée alors il était venu, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

Maintenant, il était Lea mais une part de lui demeurait Axel.

Sur la plage, il y avait deux personnes.

Un garçon blond et une fille aux cheveux noirs.

Son coeur fit un bond et ils coururent, se jetant dans les bras les uns des autres en pleurant et en riant à la fois. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que du bonheur.

« - C'est vous... C'est vraiment vous..., balbutia Lea.

\- On ne se débarrasse pas de nous si facilement, sourit Roxas.

\- Et maintenant, nous n'allons plus te quitter. »

 _I'll hate the goodbye  
But I won't forget the good times  
I won't forget the good times_


	4. Walk through the fire

**Peut-être pensais tu que j'avais oublié Leptitloir mais voici l'OS gagné en décembre, sur le thème que tu avais demandé. J'espère que tu aimeras, même si je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir écrit quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Pourtant je les adore ces deux-là, mais j'ai passé énormément de temps sur cet OS compte tenu de sa taille... La chanson "Walk through the fire" de Zayde Wolf feat Ruelle ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis, ça nourrit l'auteur, je vous assure (bon pour survivre, elle bosse quand même à côté... dans les livres en plus). KHIII est tellement proche... Tellement ! Je n'y crois toujours pas... Et j'espère que les deux personnages dont on va parler en dessous auront une belle fin... Parce qu'ils ont assez souffert !**

* * *

« - Est-ce que tu crois qu'on restera toujours ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr quelle question ! Je ne me la pose même pas.

\- J'admire ton insouciance. Tu ne te soucis pas du lendemain. Tu vis dans l'instant présent.

\- C'est ce qui compte ! Tu devrais te détendre. Qu'est ce que le futur peut nous apporter de mal ? »

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû y penser avant. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû y réfléchir et anticiper. Hélas, on ne revient pas en arrière. Une fois qu'une erreur est faite, on ne la rattrape pas aussi facilement. La vie lui avait appris à chérir ce qu'il possédait avant de le perdre.

 _I'm always wondering  
If it's ever gonna end  
I can feel it in my bones_

Le sable s'élevait dans les airs, porté par un vent aux rafales violentes. Le lieu était désert, hormis lui. Hormis eux. Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient seuls mais il n'avait pas cette chance. Toute cette poussière lui donnait envie de tousser et il respirait assez mal. Pourquoi avaient-ils choisi cet endroit pour se revoir ? Cela ne représentait absolument rien pour eux, ils n'y étaient jamais venus. Ce n'était qu'un lieu désert, sans histoire... Peut-être. Dans le fond, ils n'avaient pas choisi. C'était l'enchainement des événements qui les avait conduit ici et ils n'avaient rien eu à dire. Dans une guerre, quand on n'est pas celui qui prend les décisions, on ne décide pas qui on affronte. Surtout pas quand il s'agit de son ancien meilleur ami.

 _Standing in the dust  
Of what's left of us  
_ _I can see you in my soul_

« - Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir... Pas ici. Pas comme ça.

\- Moi non plus. Mais nous sommes là, c'est tout.

\- Cela ne te fait rien... De me revoir après tout ce temps ?

\- Tout ce temps, ce n'est que quelques mois. Rien de long.

\- Je pensais que tu avais retrouvé ton coeur. Tu as oublié ?

\- Non. Je me souviens seulement que tu m'as abandonné.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux... Tu sais que...

\- Essaie de me dire que je mens en me regardant dans les yeux. »

Bien sûr, il ne put jamais le faire.

 _Did we take too many chances?  
Did we let too many pass us?  
Did we throw it all away?_

Finalement, il osa regarder à nouveau dans ses yeux autrefois d'un bleu radieux, qu'il connaissait par coeur. Dans un passé si lointain et si proche, il avait bien souvent plongé ses yeux dans ceux-ci.

Le bleu avait laissé la place à un jaune or froid.

Il n'y avait plus d'âme chez lui. C'était déjà le cas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Comment la situation aurait-elle pu changer ? Pourquoi avait-il eu autant d'espoir ? C'était peut-être stupide mais malgré toute la souffrance qu'il avait connu, il voulait continuer de croire en la lumière.

Même si face à lui, il y avait un coeur de pierre. C'était toujours un coeur.

 _Did we light too many matches?  
Turn ourselves into these ashes?  
_ _Did we throw it all away?_

"- C'est trop tard. Tu es un des sept. Je suis un des treize.

\- Non. Auparavant, tu aurais... Tu aurais tout remis en cause. Tu n'aurais jamais tenté de détruire les mondes. Qu'est ce que tu fais, mon ami ?

\- Ton ami ? Cela n'a plus aucun sens. Ami...

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le mot. Mais c'est ce que nous étions à un moment.

\- Le feu. C'est tout ce qui reste de notre relation.

\- Le feu. Tu voulais dire... Des cendres ?

\- Non. Du feu. Elle brûle."

 _We walk through the fire  
Is there a way out?_

La guerre des keybaldes avait commencé pour de bon il y a peu, alors que les gardiens de la lumière étaient allés à la rencontre des chercheurs de ténèbres. De nombreuses batailles avaient eu lieu, chaque camp ayant ses propres avantages, ses propres victoires. L'affrontement peut-être final devait se dérouler sur un monde désert balayé par des tempêtes. Certains prétendaient qu'il s'agissait d'un monde qui possédait un cimetière des keyblades mais là où ils étaient, ce n'était pas évident. Autrefois, ce monde avait dû abriter de la vie, mais désormais, il était mort. C'était sans doute un endroit parfait pour se battre à mort.

 _I try to understand  
How we're here again  
In the middle of the storm_

Il était parti en avance et c'était là qu'il l'avait rencontré. C'était sa grande peur dans ce conflit. Discrètement, il avait espéré échapper à ce terrible événement et c'était un échec. Un échec critique. Un peu de souffrance en plus, il n'était plus à cela près.

Etait-ce de sa faute s'il avait perdu son ami en même temps que son coeur ?

Sans doute qu'il avait fait des erreurs mais il n'était pas le seul. Maintenant que l'amour n'était plus là, il ne leur restait plus que le combat.

Alors qu'ils se regardaient, derrière les yeux jaunes, une autre paire de rutilants yeux jaunes les fixaient, guettant ce qui allait se passer, prêt à intervenir.

 _There's nowhere to go  
But straight through the smoke  
And the fight is all we know_

"- J'aurais aimé que tu restes mon meilleur ami.

\- Non. C'était Roxas qui a pris ce rôle. Moi j'étais autre chose.

\- Je croyais que c'était terminé. Que tu voulais oublier.

\- Ce qui brûle est encore visible.

\- Maintenant, il est temps de le tuer, Saïx.

\- Oui, maître Xemnas. Maintenant, nous allons en finir.

\- Saïx... Tu as même perdu ton nom... Isa ?

\- C'est mon nom maintenant. Isa a disparu. Viens par ici, Axel."

C'était un coup de poignard en plus dans le coeur de Lea.

 _We walk through the fire  
Is there a way out?  
Of the fire_

"- Saïx, arrête de faire attendre plus longtemps ce porteur de la keyblade. Tue le.

\- Isa... Il n'y a vraiment plus rien en toi ?

\- Tu m'as abandonné, Axel. Tu préférais Roxas.

\- Tu étais juste jaloux alors ? Je n'aurais jamais cru.

\- Pas jaloux. Réaliste."

Il sortit son arme et ses yeux devinrent lumineux alors qu'il passait lentement en mode berseker. Lea fit apparaître sa keyblade enflammée. Y avait-il un moyen d'éviter ce combat ? Non. Il n'y avait aucun autre gardien de la lumière. De toute façon, il n'aurait laissé ce combat à personne d'autre.

Dans un hurlement guerrier, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

 _I wanna know, is there a way out?  
Show me a way out  
Is there a way out?_

Autrefois, dans un monde baptisé le Jardin Radieux, vivaient deux adolescents. Nommés Lea et Isa, ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Plus que des amis.

Un jour ils perdirent leurs coeurs.

Même sans sentiments, leur relation ne changea pas. Si le coeur oublie, le corps se souvient. Pendant un moment, ils continuèrent d'être ensemble.

Puis l'Organisation les sépara. Purement et simplement.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans des camps opposés, à devoir se battre l'un contre l'autre. La lumière contre les ténèbres, un combat qui durait depuis la nuit des temps.

L'équilibre était la solution... Mais pourraient-ils l'atteindre à nouveau ?

Seul l'avenir pourrait le dire, ainsi que le gagnant de cette guerre.

 _We walk through the fire  
Is there a way out?_


	5. Wildest dreams

**Hello hello braves matelots ! Je sais, chaque fois que j'écris sur ce personnage, je finis souvent avec une histoire du même style mais peu importe, ce qui compte, c'est de lui rendre hommage à cette petite dame. Elle le mérite vraiment et je suis contente qu'Ejes me l'ait donné pour cette chanson, même si j'admets avoir un petit peu galéré... avant de me résoudre à prendre un scénario plus convenu. Voici donc la connue "Wildest dreams" de Taylor Swift. Demain, c'est le dernier jour sans KHIII. Ce ne sont que des mots pour moi, on l'attend depuis si longtemps (neuf ans pour ma part). A très bientôt pour la dernière songfic de ce court recueil... Des idées sur ce que sera le thème du dernier ?**

* * *

Dans les rares livres que l'Organisation possédait et qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de lire, Naminé était tombé sur un conte qui parlait d'un endroit magnifique baptisé le Paradis, où tout le monde était heureux. La demoiselle n'était pas certaine de bien saisir le concept mais tout cela avait l'air plaisant. Les ouvrages disaient que la Paradis était un lieu lumineux et blanc, ce qui collait ironiquement avec la description du Manoir Oblivion. Ensuite, les textes parlaient de bonheur, de sourires et aussi de liberté.

Dans le manoir, elle ne connaissait rien de tout cela. Absolument rien. Ici, le bonheur n'était qu'un concept illusoire, les sourires sonnaient faux, tandis que la liberté n'était qu'un rêve chimérique. Dans cette parodie de Paradis, Naminé était en cage.

Bien sûr, dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu facilement s'échapper. Elle connaissait cet endroit aussi bien qu'on peut connaitre un endroit à ce point instable et semer ses gardes n'aurait franchement pas été compliqué.

Seulement, si elle partait… Où est-ce qu'elle irait ?

Naminé n'en avait pas la moindre idée. En dehors du manoir, elle ne connaissait rien sinon ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres. Marluxia avait pris la peine de le lui répéter plusieurs fois : ce qui est écrit dans un livre n'est pas toujours vrai. Il avait l'air d'avoir de l'expérience sur la question mais ne voulut jamais en dire plus.

Prisonnière de son ignorance, voilà ce qu'était Naminé.

 _I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down_

C'est dans ce faux Paradis qu'elle le rencontra, un peu par hasard.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il était : une expérience de Vexen, le scientifique de l'Organisation. Ce dernier avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une réplique mais que c'était aussi une marionnette à laquelle il avait façonné de faux souvenirs pour pouvoir la contrôler un peu mieux.

Naminé ignorait à ce moment-là que ces faux souvenirs l'impliquaient.

Personne ne daignait vraiment lui donner un nom. Certains tentèrent vaguement Répliku, puisqu'il était la réplique parfaite d'un garçon nommé Riku. D'autres ne s'embarrassèrent pas d'un nom et l'appelèrent simplement la marionnette.

Dans le secret de ses pensées, Naminé l'avait baptisé Néo.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas certaine. Peut-être parce qu'il représentait une nouveauté dans son existence routinière ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait envie de l'appeler ainsi, qu'elle trouvait que ce prénom lui allait bien.

Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais osé l'appeler ainsi. Elle ne lui avait même jamais adressé la parole. On la tenait éloignée du monde, aussi confiné soit-il déjà. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était regarder. Parler n'était pas trop autorisé.

 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well_

« - Marluxia, est-ce que... Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Une question ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

Cependant, il ne fit pas de signe négatif et elle put poser sa question. Parfois, de manière totalement aléatoire, le chef du manoir Oblivion se montrait incroyablement gentil avec elle. Une fois, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi et il s'était énervé exagérément. Depuis, elle n'avait plus abordé le sujet, se contentant d'en profiter quand cela survenait.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que Vexen a créé Néo ?

\- Néo ? Qui est Néo ?

\- Je veux dire Répliku...

\- Il est là pour servir nos plans. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Alors il est ici pour la même raison que moi ? »

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla pour de bon cette fois, la laissant seule.

Parfois, Naminé se demandait si son existence avait un sens. Cette fois, elle avait découvert quelqu'un dont la vie semblait avoir la même valeur que la sienne aux yeux de l'Organisation. Quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

 _I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is_

 _Say you'll remember me  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams _

Un jour, elle le surprit alors qu'il la fixait, exactement comme s'il la connaissait bien. Naminé ne savait pas comment réagir mais l'envie de lui parler était trop forte. Aucun membre de l'Organisation XIII n'était en vue alors elle s'approcha de lui. Il ne s'enfuit pas et s'approcha également, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était vraiment encourageant.

« - Enchanté, je m'appelle Naminé.

\- Bien sûr, je connais ton nom. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Je devrais me souvenir de quelque chose ?

\- Naminé... Tu es ma meilleure amie. »

Subitement, elle eut l'impression de ne plus se connaître elle-même. Il avait l'air tellement sûr. Avait-elle pu oublier si facilement une partie de sa vie ?

 _His voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now_

Elle voulut lui expliquer d'où il venait mais la jeune femme n'en eut pas le courage finalement. Elle préféra le laisser parler.

« - Nous vivions sur une île, toi et moi. Nous jouions tout le temps sur le plage, du matin jusqu'au coucher du soleil. C'est là que je t'ai fait une promesse.

\- Une promesse ?

\- Celle de toujours te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. »

Elle était profondément émue, même si elle était supposée ne pouvoir ressentir aucune espèce d'émotion. Cette vie imaginaire lui allait parfaitement. S'il fallait faire un choix, elle préférait vivre dans le mensonge, le laisser croire que c'était vrai. Elle aussi voulait y croire.

« - C'était une époque merveilleuse. Je... je t'avais fait une promesse ?

\- Non, tu n'en avais pas besoin. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. »

Comme elle aurait aimé que ce soit vrai.

 _My last request is_

 _Say you'll remember me  
Staring at the sunset babe_

 _Say you'll see me again ev_ _en if it's just in_ _your wildest dreams_

Elle lui avoua qu'elle l'appelait Néo alors que les autres l'appelaient Répliku. Cela lui paraissait un peu stupide à présent mais aussitôt, il prit pour sien le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Ensuite, il lui montra un pendentif, celui que Naminé était supposé lui avoir donné sur cette île imaginaire. Il avait une forme d'étoile absolument adorable.

« - Et tu l'as toujours gardé sur toi, Néo ?

\- Toujours, Naminé. Tu as vu, je tiens ma promesse.

\- Mieux que personne ne pourrait jamais le faire. »

La demoiselle était si heureuse. Enfin quelqu'un acceptait de passer du temps avec elle, de se rappeler qu'elle existait et qu'elle avait des envies aussi. Le temps passait vite en compagnie de Néo et Naminé aurait voulu que cela dure pour toujours.

Hélas, c'est exactement à cette période que Sora entra dans le manoir Oblivion, suivi de Riku et que la vie de tous les habitants changea pour de bon.

Autant celle de l'Organisation que de Néo et Naminé, il n'y eut personne dont l'existence ne bascula. Sauf Axel peut-être, et encore.

 _Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories follow you around_

Après ces événements, Néo disparut. Naminé tenta bien de le chercher un peu mais elle était terriblement occupée. Un nouveau maître vint la trouver : DiZ. Il se servit d'elle sans ménagement, pour le bien de Sora et des mondes selon ses propres dires. Ses plans avaient l'air d'avoir du sens alors Naminé obéit. Même si cela impliquait de stopper l'existence de certaines personnes, elle continuait à jouer avec les souvenirs.

Elle se demandait quand même ce qui était arrivé à Néo, la seule personne au monde qui pouvait la comprendre. Cela l'inquiétait.

Finalement, elle disparut à son tour. Plus exactement, elle revint de là où elle venait, dans le coeur de Kairi. De là, elle vit Riku, un garçon qui ressemblait à la réplique de Néo... Mais ce n'était pas du tout Néo. Absolument pas.

Ainsi, elle fut tout de même heureuse de voir le bonheur de Kairi mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sien. Il lui manquait l'élément principal.

Ce n'est que bien longtemps après, lorsqu'elle devint enfin sa propre personne, qu'elle le retrouva. C'est sur une plage au coucher de soleil qu'elle le retrouva.

 _Say you'll remember me  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

Il était là, n'ayant absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Peut-être qu'il avait grandi un peu. Elle aussi. Naminé ne réfléchit pas et courut se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui avec force et tendresse tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur leurs deux visages simultanément. C'était bon de se retrouver.

« - J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, Néo, mis à part dans mes rêves.

\- Je savais qu'un jour on se reverrait Naminé. Nous sommes liés...

\- Néo, tes souvenirs, tu sais que c'était des faux créés par Vexen ?

\- Je le sais mais quelle importance ? Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous pourrons créer nos souvenirs plus tard, tu ne crois ? »

Il attrapa sa main et ne la lâcha plus jamais.

 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
In your wildest dreams _


	6. Heroes

**KHIII, c'est demain... DEMAIN ! (enfin peut-être pas... perso, je ne pourrais y jouer qu'à partir de vendredi après-midi). Alors pour patienter ensemble, voilà une petit songfic sur l'univers de KHUX ! La chanson est "Heroes" de Zayde Wolf, encore lui. On dirait bien que j'aime ses chansons. Si jamais vous ne connaissez pas khux, je ne pense pas que ça pause problème car cela résume plus ou moins l'intrigue mais si vous ne souhaitez pas de spoils, alors il vaut mieux ne pas le lire. Merci de m'avoir suivi dans ce petit décompte et merci à Ejes d'avoir relevé ce petit challenge à mes côtés, c'était fort sympathique. Je risque de ne rien poster avant un moment, trop occupé à découvrir l'histoire de KHIII (et plus sérieusement à bosser sur mon projet de roman... qui est terminé sur papier). La prochaine fois sûre que je poste quelque chose, ce sera un petit OS KH pour une occasion particulière, quelque part vers le 13 février. J'ai une fic KH en projet aussi, on verra quand et surtout SI, on ne sait jamais avec le nouveau jeu à venir... Mais j'ai déjà fait un plan donc il y quand même de grandes chances ! Bonne année à tous au fait, car je suis un boulet et que je n'ai pas pensé à vous la souhaiter avant. Plein de bonnes choses, de réussites personnelles comme professionnelles, une bonne santé et beaucoup de joie ! A bientôt !**

* * *

Le monde est en proie au chaos depuis la guerre. Nous ne nous en souvenons pas mais nous le savons car c'est écrit dans nos livres. Comment avons-nous pu survivre ? C'est une autre question dont je ne serais jamais totalement sûr. Sans doute que maître Ava nous a caché. Elle a toujours beaucoup tenu à ses Dandelions... Et certains sont devenus les nouveaux leaders, ceux qu'elle a formés exprès. Nous étions son espoir et moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de la décevoir.

 _I can hear the lost crying  
I can hear the truth hiding  
The shadows are calling us out_

L'histoire se répète hélas.

Auparavant, parmi les 5 oracles, il y avait un traître, ce qui a en partie conduit à ce grand conflit qui sépara les mondes. Maintenant, c'est la même ritournelle. Encore un traître au sein d'entre nous. Cette fois, ce n'est pas qu'une bête suspicion. Cette fois, nous avons la preuve qu'il y a un traître car il a laissé un message très clair.

Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. Il ne me fera jamais peur tant que j'aurais la conviction que l'espoir qui brûle en moi me permettra d'accomplir ma vengeance.

 _I see the fear rising_ _  
_ _Yeah but my hope is burning  
The shadows are calling us out  
_

Nous étions cinq. Cinq leaders qui ne savaient pas vraiment dans quoi ils avaient mis les pieds. Cinq leaders et d'autres survivants aussi. Je me rappelle très bien d'eux.

Pour tous ceux qui avaient survécu à la guerre et ne s'en rappelaient pas, nous étions des héros.

Pour moi, nous n'étions que des pantins, destinés à servir la lumière et les ténèbres.

Quelle définition était la bonne ? Je ne prendrai pas le risque de l'écrire ici. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais à eux, ces habitants que nous devons protéger.

 _We are heroes_ _  
_ _Heroes in the dar_ _kest times_ _  
_ _When there is no light_

Parmi ces héros, il y avait une femme que j'appréciais plutôt. Elle était débrouillarde et par moment, elle me faisait penser à Ava. Je comprenais totalement pourquoi on l'avait choisi. C'était totalement logique. Elle semblait quelqu'un de confiance mais avec le traître dans la nature, comment savoir.

Un autre était sombre, avec une mèche de cheveux de travers et un chapeau sur la tête. Il semblait rationnel. Chaque fois que je le regardais, un sentiment bizarre m'envahissait. Soit je l'avais vu pendant la guerre, soit... Je ne préférais pas penser à l'autre explication. Si jamais cette théorie s'avérait vraie, il faudrait que je le retrouve pour le tuer. Héros ou pas.

Le troisième était un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait ami avec la fille. Ils allaient bien ensemble tous les deux. Le garçon avait surement un coeur pur et il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence, il était naturellement doué avec une keyblade.

Enfin, mis à part moi, il avait ce jeune garçon que j'adorais. C'était mon meilleur ami, l'être le plus pur et le plus gentil au monde. Le voir, c'était contempler un rayon de soleil personnifié. Passer quelques secondes en sa compagnie redonnait toute son énergie. J'aurais aimé rester à ses côtés pour toujours, le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

Je suis stupide.

On ne protège pas les héros aussi facilement.

 _We are heroes_ _  
_ _Heroes in the darkest times_ _  
_ _But we'll rise above_ _  
_ _We are heroes  
_

Tout allait relativement bien.

Nous découvrions notre environnement et notre nouveau statut petit à petit. Cela allait nous prendre un peu de temps mais nous étions en bonne voie. Nous ne serions pas comme nos idiots de prédécesseurs, nous travaillerions ensemble.

Tout cela était un rêve chimérique qui se brisa en morceaux quand ce terrible événement survint.

Un meurtre.

Celui de ma soeur.

 _It's feeling like the sun's hiding  
But we're gonna keep moving, surviving_

Je n'ai pas su tout de suite qu'elle était morte.

Au départ, je voyais juste qu'elle avait disparue. Je suis donc partie à sa recherche et j'ai interrogé tous les gens que j'ai pu. Notamment, je suis allée voir sa meilleure amie Elrena, une qui avait survécu par miracle à la grande guerre. Une Dandelion.

Elle ne savait pas grand chose, sinon que ma belle Strelitzia, ma soeur, cherchait à parler à quelqu'un. Si au départ, je pensais tenir le coupable, l'affaire ne s'avéra pas si simple.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris qu'elle était morte.

On l'avait réduite au silence pour une raison que j'ignorais.

Moi, je ne me tairai pas. Je me vengerai. Strelitzia mérite au moins de reposer en paix.

 _No we won't go quiet tonight  
Stand up and shout louder  
Oh no we won't be silent  
The shadows are calling us out_

Alors une guerre sombre a commencé. Des factions se sont formées et une guerre a recommencé à voir le jour. Nous n'étions pas mieux que nos idiots de prédécesseurs. Peut-être même que nous étions pires dans un sens. Bien pires.

Quand les combats ont commencé, certains nous appelaient encore les héros. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment cette appellation pouvait persister. Les gens étaient-ils aveugles à ce point ? Ne voyaient-ils pas comment le monde allait ? Comment les mondes allaient ?

Les ténèbres se répandaient sur le monde et petit à petit, la lumière disparaissait.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire à l'époque. J'avais toujours ma vengeance sur les bras mais il y avait d'autres personnes que je ne voulais pas perdre.

Lui par exemple. Ventus.

 _We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light_

Un jour, Ventus aussi a disparu. Contrairement à Strelitzia, je n'ai jamais trouvé la preuve de sa mort. Pour moi, cela voulait dire qu'il était encore vivant quelque part. Je suis prêt à remuer ciel et terre, tant que cela peut me permettre de le retrouver.

Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Plus que les autres leaders.

Autant que ma soeur.

S'il faut le venger lui aussi, je suis prêt.

J'aurais dû le deviner mais un chemin de vengeance n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

 _When the night is starless  
Only we can spark it  
Light it up in the darkness_

J'ai fini par me perdre au détour d'un chemin. Par perdre mon coeur.

Cependant, je ne suis pas mort ce jour-là.

J'ai erré pendant un long moment dans un lieu qui n'était ni les ténèbres ni la lumière. J'étais entre la vie et la mort, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ni même d'avoir des pensés cohérentes. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi horrible et je ne le souhaite à personne.

J'ai fini par me réveiller un jour dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas.

Plutôt que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Ce n'était plus qu'un désert, cette ville que j'avais tellement aimé. Un désert tristement vide.

Le temps des héros était bel et bien terminé.

Mais mon existence à moi ne l'était pas. J'étais revenu à moi au milieu de la poussière, sans coeur mais avec encore tous mes souvenirs.

Je me rappelais encore de la vengeance.

 _We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light_

Pour de nombreuses raisons, j'ai choisi de ne jamais m'étendre sur ma vie passée. Elle ne concernait que moi après tout. Au final, mon nouvel employeur m'a donné un nouveau nom, c'était très bien ainsi. Cela me permettait de repartir de zéro, sans pour autant avoir oublié tout ce qu'on m'avait fait. Tout ce qu'on avait fait aux gens que j'avais aimé.

Le choc fut rude en apprenant que cent ans s'était écoulé depuis la guerre.

Cent ans ? Mais où étaient-ils tous ? Pourquoi étais-je le seul à avoir survécu ?

Je n'avais pas résolu certains mystères et cela m'énervait. Le meurtrier de ma soeur était peut-être mort depuis longtemps. Peut-être même que Ventus aussi n'était plus.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Une petite voix en moi me murmurait que ce n'était pas possible que tout se finisse ainsi.

Le hasard a conduit Elrena sur ma route, plutôt devrais-je dire Larxene. Je ne sais pas si elle se souvient, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Mais elle était le signe d'espoir dont j'avais besoin.

Prends garde à toi si tu es encore en vie, meurtrier.

Même la mort ne m'arrêtera pas.

Je te retrouverai et je te tuerai. Héros ou pas.

 _We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
But we'll rise above  
We are heroes  
_

Mémoires de Lauriam, membre des Dandelions, frère de Strelitzia, ami de ventus


End file.
